Communication systems typically implement different devices to facilitate switching communication signals of various rates. Generally, separate independently managed devices are utilized to facilitate switching of plesiochronous primary rate signals, which contain a plurality of channels of information, and synchronous high-speed signals, which contain a plurality of synchronous primary rate signals. For example, a cross-connect is typically implemented to switch plesiochronous primary rate signals at a channel level, and an add/drop multiplexer is typically implemented to switch synchronous high speed signals at a synchronous primary rate signal level. Cross-connects are generally incapable of switching information at a primary rate signal level, and add/drop multiplexers are typically incapable of switching signals at a channel level.
One approach to switching synchronous high-speed signals at a channel level and/or inserting plesiochronous primary rate signals into synchronous high-speed signals is to utilize an independently managed cross-connect and add/drop multiplexer to perform switching functions on the plesiochronous and synchronous signals, respectively. In this method, a user must determine which signal ports are associated with the signals being acted upon, physically locate these signal ports in the cross-connect and the add/drop multiplexer, and physically connect the appropriate ports. One disadvantage of this approach is that it is time-consuming and expensive to physically locate and connect the appropriate ports. Additionally, the cross-connect and the add/drop multiplexer may be located in separate physical locations, further reducing the attractiveness of this approach. Another disadvantage to this approach is that it generally requires two separate systems to manage the switching function. This typically requires additional cabling connecting each manager to each system. Furthermore, necessitating knowledge of more than one system complicates installation, operation, and maintenance of the system.